A Light In The Skye
by ShadowTetsuko
Summary: A romance-filled fan fic with interesting couples. A lot of different mix ups, so stay tuned! If you get confused, post a review! Mostly complicated romances, so have fun reading and enjoy the story! MirTet SesKag IYKik NarSan KouKur GinSen KohSei
1. The Nightmare

A Light In the Skye  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha.I wish I did, though!  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare  
  
~Kagome shivered as Inu-Yasha stared at her heartlessly. "I might as well kill a wench like you. You will never be as dear to me as my dear Kikyou is," he snickered evilly as he walked over to Kikyou, who was standing there with a smirk on her face, watching Kagome's heart break.  
  
"Inu.Yasha." Kagome said tearfully as her heart shattered into a million pieces. "How.could you?" She watched, heartbroken, as Inu-Yasha gave Kikyou a kiss that she was almost positive it was French styled. Kikyou smirked evilly at the heartbroken Kagome as Inu-Yasha stopped kissing her, long enough for them to embrace passionately.  
  
"See, wench? I told you Inu-Yasha would never choose a copied wench like you over moi, the original!" Kikyou smirked evilly as Kagome's face, mood, and spirit went steeper downhill. Kagome frowned softly, tears starting to gather in her eyes.  
  
"I.guess you were right." Kagome said as she stared at the ground. "Inu- Yasha, you gay bastard!" She yelled at the ground, suddenly very pissed off (her monthly mood swings!). Kikyou and Inu-Yasha stared at her for five minutes as she began to cry, her tears starting to flood the place. "Screw yourself and go to hell!"  
  
Kikyou stared at the girl, wide-eyed at her language. "You naughty naughty little girl!" She gasped, sounding like Yura of the hair, the ogre Kagome had met with Inu-Yasha in the beginning when she was starting to like the dog Hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha was startled for a couple minutes, and then he recovered his attitude. "Well, you little bitch, you don't need to insult me. You really are only insulting yourself," he said, with a hint of snobbery in his voice. I bet she has no clue where I got that cool phrase! Inu-Yasha thought to himself triumphantly as Kagome stared at him.  
  
Kagome recovered her attitude as it also turned sour. "Well, a dog-eared bastard like you doesn't need to rub that in my face, brilliant."  
  
Inu-Yasha's expression turned haughty as he took that has a complement. "Thank you!" Kikyou and Kagome stared at him, their faces blank.  
  
Kagome looked amused as Kikyou glared at her. "It's an insult, baka. Stupid bitch, you should of known he was gay, as well," she said with a glance at Inu-Yasha as Kikyou stared at him, her white face suddenly turning paler.  
  
Kikyou shot a suspicious glare at the surprised Inu-Yasha. "Is that true? Are you sleeping with Jakotsu?" She said with a horrified look in her eyes, knowing that the gay demon had been chasing after Inu-Yasha for a while.  
  
Inu-Yasha's mouth dropped open as he stared at Kagome, who just smirked back. "You.little.bitch! How dare you accuse me of being gay and sleeping with that evil thing!" He ran to attack Kagome, but Kikyou held him back.  
  
"My lover, it is time for us to go to hell," Kikyou said, brushing the back of Inu-Yasha's neck with her lips as he shivered slightly.  
  
Kagome looked on, disgusted at Kikyou's display of affection. "Making a play for him, are you? Getting desperate?" She said with a half smirk half sneer on her face.  
  
Kikyou glared daggers at the smug Kagome, who in return smiled as Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kikyou again. "Inu-Yasha? Are you ready to come to hell?" She smiled, sickly sweet.  
  
Inu-Yasha tore his gaze away from Kagome and turned to Kikyou. "Yes. I am ready; let us go to hell and live there together!" He shouted as an intense purple light started to gather around him as the ground started to part. "To hell we go!"  
  
"Have fun," Kagome said disdainfully, her voice mocking the Hanyou and the miko.  
  
"To hell we go!" Kikyou cried joyfully as the two of them disappeared into hell forever. As soon as they were gone, Kagome walked up to the nearest tree and laid down with her back to it. She then finally gave into her feelings, the ones of intense sorrow. Inu-Yasha was gone.lost forever.out of her reach.~  
  
Kagome sat up, waking her completely from her dream. She panted heavily, extremely scared about what she would call a nightmare. It was hard to see anything, it being the first new moon of the month.  
  
[a/n: Well, I would call it a nightmare as well!]  
  
I'm glad that it was only a dream! Kagome thought to herself as she looked over the fire at the sleeping Inu-Yasha, who was in his human form. She smiled slightly, knowing that it was only a dream and that he would never leave her. "Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered softly, watching him with a half smile on her face as shadows danced around her.  
  
He woke up with a start as he noticed her watching him. Kagome quickly averted her gaze. "Kagome.are you alright? I've been thinking." he trailed off slowly, his eyes never leaving the leaping flames in front of him.  
  
Kagome looked at him, a mix of pity, sadness, anger, and fright in her eyes that made her appear different looking then she normally was. "What were you thinking about?" she asked kindly, her voice quiet. Inu-Yasha turned his gaze away from her, his black hair shining in the firelight.  
  
He sighed, a noise that only he could hear. "Nothing," he said. His voice was so soft Kagome could barely hear it. "Just go to sleep and quit worrying about it." I don't want her to know, so I'll just leave. It would hurt me more then I expected if Kagome knew what I was planning to do. Inu- Yasha thought to himself slowly as he sighed again and leaned against a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome nodded; she wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "Okay." she leaned back, using her pack as a pillow. "Good night, Inu.Yasha." Kagome finished as she drifted off to sleep. [a/n: A dreamless sleep at that!]  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her with pity in his eyes as he stood up and left for the long walk to his destination. "I'm doing this for the best," he told himself firmly as soon as he was a large amount of distance from the camp where Kagome was sleeping. Inu-Yasha looked at the sun as it rose and transformed into his half demon form once more. "I'd better get away fast," he started off at a run as soon as the transformation was complete. 


	2. The Dream Come True

A Light In the Skye  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Sendoyume, Tetsuko, and Kuroneko. The rest are all Inu-Yasha characters! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: The Dream Come True  
  
Kagome slowly woke up as the sun was reaching rays over the clouds gathered overhead. "Inu.Yasha? Are you there?" she looked around, confused. All she saw was a sleeping Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou. Silence greeted her as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said sleepily as Miroku inched ever closer to her. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" she added after looking around a bit. "Miroku, don't even think about it!" she warned, now fully awake as his hand inched slowly towards her unprotected butt.  
  
"But Sango.I can't resist your beauty!" he whined as Sango shot him a death glare that made him shut up quickly. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" he looked quizzically at Kagome, who shrugged innocently.  
  
"Yeah, where is Inu-Yasha? He might be injured because he was probably still in his human body when he left!" Shippou piped up from next to Kirara.  
  
"We should go after him," Kagome said worriedly with a hint of hesitancy in her voice as well. "Who knows what might happen to him." Miroku looked at her as she began to cry softly, remembering last night's nightmare.  
  
"Lady Kagome.?" Miroku asked, concerned. Sango shot him another glare and went to comfort her.  
  
"Kagome.Are you okay?" She asked, concern lining her voice. "Why are you crying? Did Inu-Yasha or someone hurt you in some way or another?" Sango shot a suspicious glare at Miroku, who was trying to look innocent.  
  
"Miroku? Did you do something to her?" Shippou looked at him, his eyes wide. Miroku looked around.  
  
"No! I swear I didn't touch her!" Miroku said, putting his hands up in case someone (Sango!) wanted to smack him. Sango continued to stare at him, so he slowly edged towards the edge of the clearing.  
  
Kagome leaned in towards Sango's ears to tell her the content of her dream the night before. Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara watched (confused) as different expressions ran across her face. "And you think it's coming true or something like that?" Sango asked, her eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
"Yes," Kagome whispered, her voice unnaturally soft.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Shippou looked at Miroku curiously, his eyes wide.  
  
"If it's coming true.that stupid bitchy gay bastard is going to pay!" Kagome snarled through clenched teeth, balling her hand into a fist several times and unclenching it.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara stared at her use of colorful language, something she had never used before. Miroku leaned in to whisper something to Sango. "Did you know that those words were in her vocabulary?"  
  
Sango shook her head, amazed. "I had no clue."  
  
Shippou bounded into the crying Kagome's lap. "Kagome, why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome wiped away the tears and stood up, nearly sending Shippou into the nearest tree. "I'm fine! I said that already!" Kagome looked at Sango, who had pity in her eyes. "Let's go look for Inu-Yasha before something happens to him." She managed to stand up and started walking toward the edge of the clearing, using Sango for support.  
  
"Do you need any help, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked worried about her friend as the four of them moved off towards the direction Kagome had sensed Inu- Yasha leave in.  
  
"Kagome-sama? Are you okay?" Miroku walked up next to the girls, Shippou on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's keep walking!" Shippou suggested before Kagome could reply. Kagome nodded and they continued walking in silence for about four hours until they came towards a grassy meadow. His mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted them there.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open as she was met with an unwelcome sight. Inu- Yasha stood there in his half demon form, his mouth engulfing Kikyou as she held onto his neck for dear life. "You gay bastard! You bitchy two-timer! Damn you and go to hell!!! Screw you, for all I care!" Kagome shouted fiercely at him as he stopped long enough to stare at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Don't you go insult my Inu-baby!!" Kikyou wrapped her arms around Inu- Yasha protectively, her face turning sour.  
  
"What's copied wench like you doing here anyway?" Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Kikyou proceeded to stick her tongue out at Kagome. "I told you so! I told you that he liked me better!"  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Inu-Yasha and Kikyou with the most surprised expression on their faces. "Is this true, Inu-Yasha? Do you choose Kikyou over Kagome?" 


End file.
